discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Discordipedia
Welcome to Discordia Wikia aka . Sit back, relax, and enjoy your Whollyday here. This is Discordia Wikia, which . Dating back to the sneeze of the Great Green Arkleseizure, countless of billions of years, this wiki is older than the collective history of mankind, multiplied by the fifth root of its shoe size. Herein you will find active learnings on the ways of the goddess Eris and all things chaotic. Discordia Wikia (aka Discordipedia TNG) is like what would happen if Wikipedia and Uncyclopedia had a baby wiki in Her image. Thus the articles here are true in some sense, false in some sense, meaningless in sense, etc. Really. since Prickle-Prickle, Confusion 58, YOLD 3174 }} 'NOTICE: Discordia Wikia Policy' Effective as of Friday the 13th of March 2015, it's HERE. Operating Room Current Missions *Operation Discordia Wikia Revival has rebooted in 2015! Don't let the Discordian American Princesses and Pineapple People take over! *'Operation Dustbin' began in Feb. 2015 to get rid of useless junk like not really there templates, junk articles, meaningless categories, etc. See candidates for deletion here. *Operation Mindfuck is ongoing. Completed Missions *Operation Discordianism is to fix the Discordianism page. It should be a centerpiece of this site and it was a mess; it's almost cleaned up now. *Operation Holyday (started to get every holyday listed at Holyday and Whollyday an article) is completed. Unless things change. *'Operation 333', to get 333 articles on this wiki by March 33 (3-33), was completed for the second time on March 10, 2015 which is a good thing because there isn't a March 33 was completed on February 27; no, it is back on. Some articles earned their way to the Dustbin; some articles are being considered for deletion (express your opinion here.) Modern Discordian Antics Also see MDA.2008-2014 #Intermittens - a Discordian magazine. Anyone can submit stuff or edit an issue. #OMGASM - a Golden Apple Seed Mission, or GASM, is a Discordian code word meaning "Come help out!" #We are collecting active Discordian Websites and Communities. Know of more? Come list 'em! #Propaganda! Here's tons of stuff to print out and distribute in the name of Our Lady #The 23 Apples of Eris blog was taken down, eviscerated, and relaunched. Tons of new content up over there, go check it out! #Chasing Eris, which includes interviews and adventures with Discordians all around the world, is being built like a brick outhouse. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. The box is your friend. It shall not in any way inhibit your pineal gland, as long as you click it exactly in the middle. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Confused? Excellent, you're in the right place. * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the 'tutorial. * Check out '''Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. If you're not, don't confuse the mad fever of power with orthostatic hypotension. ; Create Your Own Reality * "Stubs" and "Fix its" and ' '. They're not just for breakfast anymore. Please, eat. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. Feel free to make more. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Imaginative vandalism is encouraged--if we think it's funny. ** Unimaginative Vandals will be made into Jute rugs. **Uberunimaginative Vandals shall be treated like cabbages. ; Edit Eris Project * Editing opportunities abound. If you don't see any red links, look , or try picking a and just go to town. ; Editing The Discordian Way * Steal information from other people to put here - it's the Discordian way. *Be original and make stuff up - it's the Discordian way. *Conduct deep, accurate research and footnote articles - sounds a little tedious, but whatever floats your boat - it's the Discordian way. What day is it today? Most of the editors right now are pussies sitting on toilets. And we like it that way. Operation Mindfuck media of the moment. “BEWARE! This wiki has been invaded by Discordian American Princesses and Pineapple People! They may seem innocent and sweet until they show their teeth and claws. You'd be better off fighting a killer tomato or a rabid wolverine in heat. Category:Browse